Raiden
USA |Mitgliedschaft = FOXHOUND,Army of the Devil,Force XXI,The Patriots,Philanthropy,Paradise Lost |Augenfarbe = Blau |Haarfarbe = Hellblond |Spiele = Metal Gear Solid 2, Metal Gear Solid 4, Metal Gear Solid Rising |Erstes Spiel = Metal Gear Solid 2 |voiceactor = Quinton Flynn |japanactor = }}Raiden ist in Metal Gear Solid 2 als FOXHOUND-Greenhorn der Hauptcharakter und ein wichtiger Charakter in Metal Gear Solid 4, wo diesmal er die Rolle des Cyborg-Ninjas übernimmt. Frühe Jahre Raidens wirklicher Name ist jack. Als er noch ein Kind war, wurden seine Eltern beide im Bürgerkrieg umgebracht. Er selbst wurde von Solidus Snake adoptiert und zu einem Kindersoldaten ausgebildet. Sein neuer Vater gab ihm den Namen Jack. Schon nach kurzer Zeit zeigte sich Raidens außergewöhnliches Talent, aufgrund seiner extrem guten Tötungsraten bekam er Spitznamen wie "Jack the Ripper" oder aufgrund seiner weißen Haarfarbe "White Devil" und wurde der Anführer der Kindersoldateneinheit. Nach dem Ende des Krieges verschwand Raiden plötzlich und wurde von den Patriots für die Scheineinheit FOXHOUND, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon nicht mehr existierte (was Raiden aber nicht wusste) und deren Mitglieder fast nur aus AIs bestehen, rekrutiert. In seiner Anfangszeit bei FOXHOUND wird Raidens Gedächtnis von den Patriots gelöscht, sodass er seinen Vergangenheit komplett vergisst. Allerdings träumt er immer wieder von den Schrecken des Bürgerkrieges. Nach ein paar Jahren Ausbildung lernt er am 30. April 2007 in New York Rosemary, eine Datenanalystin der CIA, kennen, in die er sich verliebt und mit ihr zusammen kommt. Die Beiden ziehen schließlich zusammen, doch Raiden erzählt Rosemary nichts von seiner Vergangenheit, die er inzwischen bruchstückhaft durch Albträume kennt, weil er selbst nicht daran denken will und Angst hat, dass sie ihn verlassen würde. Allerdings weiß Rose sehr genau über seine Vergangenheit Bescheid, da sie eine Spionin der Patriots ist, die ihr "Versuchskaninchen" genau im Auge behalten wollen. Rose wurde optisch und charakterlich so an Raidens psychologisches Profil angepasst, dass es fast 100%ig sicher war, dass er sich in sie verlieben würde. Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Raiden wird am 29. April 2009 von seinem FOXHOUND-Vorgesetzten Oberst Campbell auf die Wasserreinigungsstation Big Shell in der Nähe von Manhattan geschickt, sein erster Einsatz. Die Anlage wurde von Terroristen übernommen. An diesem Tag war eine Besichtigungsaktion der Anlage und so wurden hohe Persönlichkeiten, darunter auch der US-Präsident James Johnson gekidnappt, für die jetzt ein immens hohes Lösegeld verlangt wird, was jedoch nur eine Notlüge für Raiden ist, denn Big Shell ist eigentlich eine Tarnung für Arsenal Gear, das neue gigantische Metal Gear-Projekt der Patriots, mit dessen KI (Künstliche Intelligenz) sie den kompletten digitalen Datenfluss kontrollieren wollen. Die Terroristen haben verschiedene Pläne, Dead Cell will mit Arsenal Gear die Patriots angreifen und eine Nuklearrakete abschießen, Solidus und seine rechte Hand Revolver Ocelot wollen aus der KI von Arsenal die Liste der Namen der einzelnen Patriots herausfinden. Raiden trifft während er, immer noch komplett unwissend, auf dem Weg zum Präsidenten ist immer wieder auf mysteriöse Leute wie den Cyborg-Ninja Mr.X und den SEAL-Leutnant Iroquois Pliskin, kämpft sich immer weiter vor und gelangt schließlich zum Präsidenten, der jedoch kurz nach ihrem Zusammentreffen von Ocelot erschossen wird. Vor seinem Tod gibt er Raiden noch eine Disk mit einem Virus, der GW, die KI von Arsenal zerstören kann. Daraufhin muss Raiden auf Veranlassung von Otacon, den er durch Solid Snake, der sich als Pliskin getarnt hat, kennt, Emma Emmerich suchen (Otacon's kleine Halbschwester). Nach einem kurzen Kampf mit Vamp, einem Mitglied von Dead Cell, den Raiden gewinnt, trifft Raiden Emma und bringt sie zu Otacon und Snake. Kurz vor dem Ziel wird Emma von Vamp tödlich verletzt, Raiden schießt Vamp mit einem Snipergewehr ein Loch in den Kopf und dieser versinkt im Meer. Emma modifiziert den Virus kurz vor ihrem Tod noch, doch der Upload stoppt plötzlich durch eine Verbindungstrennung (eine Schutzeinrichtung Arsenals), sodass Snake und Raiden Arsenal von innen zerstören müssen, was auch gelingt, doch beide werden trotz der Hilfe von Olga Gurlukovich (Mr.X, der Cyborg-Ninja), die sich für Raiden opfert, da die Patriots ihr Kind töten würden, falls Raiden stirbt, gefangengenommen. Solidus offenbart seinen Plan, die Liste der Patriots aus der KI zu filtern, doch auf einmal stellt sich heraus, dass Ocelot ein Spion der Patriots war und der ganze Zwischenfall nur eine Nachstellung von Shadow Moses war, um einen zweiten Solid Snake zu erschaffen. Ocelot steigt in den letzten übrigen Metal Gear RAY doch bevor er die "Überreste" des Simulation töten kann, erwacht Liquid in ihm (siehe Liquid Ocelot), sagt er würde die Patriots vernichten und verschwindet mit RAY. Arsenal hält inzwischen mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf Manhattan zu und rast mitten in den Stadtteil. Dort kommt es zum letzten Schwertkampf zwischen Raiden und Solidus, von dem er inzwischen weiß, dass er sein Adoptivvater und der Mörder seiner Eltern ist. Solidus will Raiden töten, um aus den Nanomaschinen in seinem Blut, die einen winzigen Teil von GW enthalten, doch noch die Liste der Patriots herauszubekommen. Die Patriots kontaktieren über die Campbell-AI Raiden und zwingen ihn gegen Solidus zu kämpfen. Raiden hat keine Wahl und tötet den Mörder seiner Eltern. Danach hat er ein letztes Gespräch mit Snake, der dank Otacon durch den Virus an die Namensliste gekommen ist und sich auch auf die Suche nach Olgas von den Patriots entführtem Kind machen will. Raiden bietet seine Hilfe an und Snake verschwindet. Dann trifft Raiden auf Rose, von der er inzwischen weiß, dass sie eine Spionin war aber Rose hat sich inzwischen wirklich in ihn verliebt und ist schwanger und so fangen die Beiden nochmal von vorne an. Zwischen MGS2 und MGS4 Raiden hatte nach dem Big-Shell-Zwischenfall vor, Olgas Tochter Sunny aus den Händen der Patriots zu befreien. Allerdings blieb er vorerst erfolglos, da er nicht den geringsten Hinweis auf Sunnys Aufenthaltsort hatte. In der Zwischenzeit entfernte er sich immer weiter von Rose, was vor allem an der Fehlgeburt ihres gemeinsamen Kindes liegt, wodurch Raiden immer mehr abdriftet, beginnt zu trinken und schließlich Rose verlässt. Nach der Zeit bekommt er schließlich ein Angebot von Big Mama: die Leiche von Big Boss gegen Sunnys Aufenthaltsort. Raiden willigt ein, befreit Sunny aus den Händen der Patriots und liefert sie bei Otacon ab, der sich um sie kümmert. Als er später Big Mamas Organisation helfen will, Big Boss' Körper zu beschaffen, wird er von den Patriots gefangen genommen(doch vorher liefert er, da er Big Boss' Leiche nicht finden kann, Solidus' Leiche bei Big Mama ab). Nach langer Folter wird er wie schon Gray Fox vor ihm für Experimente mit Exoskeletten benutzt, und sein kompletter Körper, bis auf den Kopf wird durch synthetische Teile ersetzt. Schließlich wird Raiden von Big Mamas Leuten gerettet und zieht um die Welt, um seine Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots In Metal Gear Solid 4 wird die Figur Raiden komplett umstrukturiert. Raiden ist in diesem Teil der Ninja, um Snakes Leben zu schützen wie Frank Jaeger (Gray Fox) und Olga es in den vorherigen Teilen taten. Seinen ersten Auftritt hat Raiden in Südamerika, als er Snake vor den Gekkos beschützt. Raiden zeigt zum ersten Mal sein ganzes (neues) Können und nimmt mühelos einen Gekko nach dem Anderen auseinander. Auf einmal erscheint jedoch Vamp und zwischen den Beiden entbrennt ein hollywoodwürdiges Duell, das dadurch endet, dass Raiden sich und Vamp mit seinem Schwert durchbohrt. Raiden flüchtet schwer verletzt mit Snake; Vamp bleibt scheinbar tot liegen, steht jedoch nach kurzer Zeit auf, seine Wunden sind komplett verheilt. Raiden hingegen hat schwerste Verletzungen und muss nach Europa, um sein Künstliches Blut (das im Krieg erschaffene "Weiße Blut") einer Dialyse unterziehen zu lassen und den Rest seiner Wunden zu versorgen. Nach den Geschehnissen mit Big Mama in Europa tritt Raiden wieder in Erscheinung, als Snake im Hangar von Metal Gear REX gegen Vamp kämpft und dessen Nanomaschinen deaktiviert hat. Ein weiteres Mal entsteht ein Kampf zwischen den Beiden, diesmal auf Metal Gear REX, doch jetzt hat Raiden die Chance Vamp ein für alle Mal zu vernichten (dies ist nun möglich, da Snake Vamps Nanomaschinen, die seine Wunden stets verheilen lassen, deaktiviert hat; siehe Vamp). Nach einem weiteren, umwerfenden Messerkampf tötet Raiden Vamp schließlich ein für alle Mal und er flieht mit Snake zusammen in REX. Kurz vor dem Ausgang wird die Anlage von Shadow Moses durch Selbstmord-Gekkos (Suicide-Gekkos) gesprengt und Raiden wird unter einem Trümmerhaufen begraben. Auf einmal taucht Liquid Ocelot in Metal Gear RAY auf. Nach einem großartigen Kampf zerstört Snake RAY. Liquid Ocelot zieht sich auf sein gigantisches U-Boot Outer Haven zurück, welches mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf die Küste von Shadow Moses zuhält, wo Snake liegt und sich aufgrund eines Anfalls nicht in Sicherheit bringen kann. Raiden erkennt die Lage und befreit sich, indem er sich den eingeklemmten Arm abschneidet. Daraufhin hält er die auf Snake zufahrende Outer Haven mit bloßen Händen auf, rettet Snake dadurch, versinkt aber selbst im eiskalten Atlantik. Als Snake nur wenig später auf der Outer Haven kurz vor GW von FROGS gestellt wird, taucht Raiden auf einmal wieder auf, hält die FROGS auf und verschafft Snake die Zeit, um Sons of the Patriots zu zerstören. Nachdem er sein Leben schon 3 mal riskierte, wird er, nachdem seine ohnehin schon künstlichen Arme durch neue synthetische Versionen ersetzt wurden, von seiner Frau Rose und ihrem Sohn John besucht. Raiden erfährt, dass Rose sich nur mit Roy Campbell zusammen getan hat und eine Ehe vorgetäuscht hat, um sich und John vor den Patriots zu schützen um Raiden nicht von seiner letzten Mission abzulenken. Nach den Erklärungen wird Jack endlich vernünftig und sieht ein, dass sein Platz bei seiner Familie ist. Metal Gear Solid Rising In diesem Teil spielt Raiden die Hauptrolle.Sein Aussehen hat sich stark verändert und er trifft auf viekle neue Charaktere, wie zum Beispiel Shadow Maker oder white Death. Abgesehen davon beherrscht er neue Moves. Sonstiges Hideo Kojima hat sich bei der Namensgebung vom "Titanic"-Hauptdarsteller Jack Dawson alias Leonardo DiCaprio inspirieren lassen.Play the Playstation, Ausgabe 02/2006 Aufgrund seines (in MGS2) recht weiblichen Aussehens und seiner anfänglichen Unerfahrenheit war Raiden gerade im Westen bei den MGS-Fans ziemlich unbeliebt, worunter das Ansehen des gesamten Spiels leiden musste, denn die Snake-verliebten Fans gaben trotz des sehr guten Spiels zum Großteil schlechte Rückmeldungen.Trotzdem wird er in dem neuen teil Metal Gear Solid Rising dabei sein. In MGS2 Fasste der Präsident (James Johnson) Raiden in den Schritt. Allerdings Dachte er Raiden wäre eine Frau. Referenzen --Liquid Sun 18:26, 6. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Aus Metal Gear Wiki, einem Wikia-Wiki. en:Raiden Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 4 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 2 Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence